


血与泪之歌Ookiku Furikabutte

by GUdada



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte, a3
Genre: M/M, 有口 描写, 私设预警！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUdada/pseuds/GUdada





	血与泪之歌Ookiku Furikabutte

私设预警！！！  
雷的小可爱请不要点开哈！  
阿部×三桥  
文/鼓嗒嗒  


  不知道现在是几号，星期几，现在的我们什么都不知道。世界仿佛重造一般，入目所及只有偶尔被荒凉的风卷起的几张不知名的纸片，未来会是怎么样已经无暇思考，这样的世界，只有我和三桥在这里，我是想跟三桥独处，但绝不是在这样的世界，神啊，你能否告诉我，失去了棒球的我们，在这种没有未来的世界到底又有何意义?  


  似乎是突然之间 我和三桥就来到了这个世界，荒凉的没有生机，也不知意义何在。刚来时，我们满怀希望地大声呼喊，可是疲惫的身体，嘶哑的嗓音残酷而又清晰地告诉我们，不会有回应传来了。  


  三桥紧紧地抓着他的投手手套，这是他从我们的世界带来的唯一的东西。颤抖的肩膀，快要溢出眼眶的泪水，他的声音也在发颤:“阿部，我们该怎么办啊？”  


  到底该怎么办，我该怎么回答?作为他最信赖的捕手，我该怎么做才能给予他希望，给我自己生的意义?  


  不知道该如何回答的我，一句话都没有说出口，我抿住嘴唇，回身抱住了三桥，对不起，我也不知道。我缩紧我的臂膀，很想很想就这样把三桥融进我的体内，不想让他害怕，不想让他受伤，就让我一个人去面对这个世间吧。  


  满眶的眼泪终于落下，“阿部，痛”三桥细细的声音又将我拖回现实，我得让他活下去。  


  “走吧，我们去找点吃的”我轻声说道。三桥似乎镇静了下来，点了点头。我松开手，率先朝前走去，但愿那片废墟里还有希望。  


  “阿部，这里有几瓶水”  


  “三桥，这里就当我们的基地吧”  


  “嗯，那阿部，我们吃什么啊？这里只有几瓶水ʘ∆ʘ”三桥心里有点紧张。  


  “不要太担心，今天先休息吧，明天再去远点的地方看看”我揉了揉三桥的头。  


  “安心啦，你只要相信我就好了”我向前走一步，伸手用力与三桥额头相抵，心里松了一口气，还好，不是很凉。  


  这是个破损的超市，只能从外表中隐约看出旧日的痕迹，超市的内部落满了灰尘，电力当然早就断了，但幸好超市很大，能遮风挡雨，还有二楼，有几块破布可以垫着，扫一扫灰尘，勉强算不错吧。  


  “睡吧，三桥”我紧紧抱着三桥，我知道，不过是因为有正当理由——相拥会更温暖，我才能这样肆无忌惮。极力忽视由胃部逐渐向周围蔓延的饥饿感，现在唯有睡眠才能保证最多的体力。我知道三桥肯定也饿了，但他忍着不说，他也明白我们仅有的不过是那几瓶不知道什么时候就会喝光的水。  


  已经过去五天了，水昨天就喝完了，今天无论怎么寻找也没有发现下一瓶水，这几天肚子里除了水就只有不知名的杂草。饥饿感，恐慌感快要把他们逼疯了，在这个只有他们两个人的世界，存在的意义到底是什么？  


  “阿部，我好渴”三桥无助地靠在阿部身上，他的嘴唇已经裂开了，缺水让他浑身乏力。他知道自己不该说，他明知道他们没有水，可能是在这么多刺激下脑子出了点问题吧，他不由自主地说出了自己的渴望。阿部看着三桥，心中有个声音在大喊，一定要让三桥活下去。  


  “三桥，闭上眼”三桥听话地闭上了眼，他听到阿部从地上捡起了什么。  


  “不要睁开眼，张嘴”三桥依旧听话地张开了嘴，啊有水滴进来了，是下雨了吗？老天爷终于听到了我的祈祷吗？啊，不，有怪异的铁锈味散发着，三桥喉头微动，忍不住吞咽了下去。这是血！  


  “好孩子，不要睁开眼，是下雨了噢” 阿部的声音很温暖，他从后面抱住了三桥，用另一只手牢牢地捂住三桥的眼睛。  


  三桥哭了，无声地流泪，他用肘部给了阿部一击，挣开了束缚，握住阿部的左手，上面明显有一道刚划开的伤痕正流着血。  


  “阿部阿部”三桥边哭边喊着他的名字。  


  “舔干净，不要浪费”阿部说话了，三桥默默伸出舌头，围着伤口舔食着剩下的血液，他知道自己不该哭，因为会浪费水，可是他有点控制不住。他的嘴角还印着红红的血液，泪水顺着流下，夹杂着血液滴落到了地上。  


  “啊啊真浪费”阿部举起三桥的下巴，凑过去，轻轻落下一个又一个吻，吻去那些泪水，三桥忍不住闭上了眼。  


  “啊这里，也不能浪费”阿部伸出舌头，用舌尖细细地在三桥嘴边画着圈，将周围的血迹全都舔干净后，重重地吻上了三桥的唇。他的舌头与三桥的舌头互相纠缠，两个人互相允食着对方舌尖上的唾液，口水交换，双方似乎都有点沉迷其中。  


  一吻结束，三桥微微喘着气，刚刚发生的一切，他的大脑根本反应不过来。  


  “三桥，要割动脉吗？”阿部冷静地拿着锋利的石头向三桥发问，仿佛将要割开的不是他的身体。  


  三桥摇了摇头，其实他还很渴，但他懂得割了动脉意味着什么，他绝不能让阿部受伤。  


  “我不想阿部受伤”  


  “那....要不要吸吸这里试试，不会受伤，还有营养”阿部站了起来，缓缓拉下了裤子拉链，这是充满了暗示的动作。正常情况下，阿部绝对不会这么干，但可能是这里一成不变的荒凉，刺激到了阿部。  


  也许是大家都变得不正常了吧。因为三桥并没有被吓跑，而是选择跪伏在阿部腿间，他的身体有点颤抖，但还是轻轻地从内裤里掏出阿部的阴茎，他不太懂该怎么做，但本能让他张开嘴，温热的舌头一寸又一寸地舔过柱身，囊袋，从上到下，从左到右，都没有遗漏，一只手抓着囊袋，一只手握住柱身，用舌尖专心地围着龟头打转，时不时重重地刺激一下尿道口，再用牙齿轻轻地咬上去。手里粗壮的阴茎越来越烫，也越来越硬，应该是快射了吧，三桥细细地啜着龟头，想待会一定要全部喝下去。喝下另一个男人的精液，三桥的大脑似乎并没有意识到任何不对。  


  阿部一直在微微喘气，他伸出手，抚上三桥的后脑勺，手指交叉，三桥的嘴里特别湿润，也特别热，他忍不住挺起腰，在三桥的嘴里来回抽插，用力操干着面前的小嘴，整个阴茎都变得湿哒哒的。三桥的鼻尖时不时地擦过阿部的阴毛，软软的黑黑的，说不定嘴里就有几根，三桥被插得有点难受，眼睛里充满了生理性的泪水。  


  阿部手臂上的伤口也再次崩开，流出鲜红的血液，顺着手臂滴落到三桥的脸上，身上，真是到处都是阿部血的味道。  


  “三桥，不要讨厌我”阿部重重地压着三桥的头，一大股精液喷向三桥的喉咙，三桥连忙大口吞咽着，但这猛烈的冲击，还是让他忍不住咳嗽起来，有精液从嘴角溢出，缓缓流下。三桥的脸上显露着还想要的神情，他似乎并不明白这样是有多色情。  


  “讨厌?怎么会讨厌阿部?”三桥站了起来，他吻上阿部的唇，并没有伸出舌头，只是轻轻地不停地嘴唇碰嘴唇，原来肌肤相触的感觉这样让人安心，三桥想，他们都还活着，但也许也快要死去了吧。  


  “三桥，我喜欢你”


End file.
